


Pure Morning

by droppedwalkman



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droppedwalkman/pseuds/droppedwalkman
Summary: Luigi catching feelings for Bowser
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pure Morning

There was only one bed. Luigi swallowed hard at the threshold while Bowser strode past him, letting a claw gently slide off his back as he went. Not wanting to bring too much attention to himself, Luigi stumbled in after the pacified Koopa--who was humming to himself as he fluffed pillows and hand selected a set of luxurious sheets--and pretended he was expecting this. Any thought of protesting dwindled within his throat as he watched Bowser make the bed with such obvious pride, and whenever they met eyes, Luigi tried to look a little less uncomfortable. 

But it was a comfortable looking bed...and he was utterly exhausted from this wild and crazy day. He should have been fuming at the monstrous man responsible for it all, but Bowser’s eyes were so soft when they gazed upon him from across the room. “Sure you’re not hungry?” he asked, approaching the little plumber. 

Luigi tensed, but allowed Bowser to come closer, until he was too close. He darted to the bed, pretending to inspect the sheets. They really were lovely, and so soft…

He realized Bowser was waiting for his answer, his eyes still soft as ever but with a raised, bushy brow. In truth Luigi was famished, but he just wanted this night over with. Perhaps the sooner they went to sleep, the sooner morning would come--and freedom. 

Because that was the trend, now, it seemed. Luigi had lost count how many times he’d been kidnapped over the years, though it seemed far more often these days. This time he blamed himself for taking a walk by himself, knowing that the Princess was away on holiday and out of Bowser’s reach. He’d refused his brother’s accompaniment because he didn’t want to be babied--now he didn’t care how babyish he seemed, he wished he’d let Mario go with him. 

He assumed that Mario knew where he was; Bowser wouldn't tell him anything except assurances that he’d be back home “soon enough.” Last time Peach had rescued him, though sometimes Bowser would just let him go after a day or two, perhaps upon realizing his bluff had failed. Luigi was getting tired of just being bait. 

Bowser was behind him before he realized it, placing a heavy claw on his shoulder. Luigi tensed, but had to admit...the paw felt warm. “Do you want to be alone?” he asked, with a trace of…something in his voice...Luigi couldn’t place it, but it made him turn to look up at his arch-enemy, searching his eyes. 

“No,” he said, and he meant it. As nervous as he felt about sharing a bed with Bowswer, somehow the thought of trying to sleep in this huge, empty chamber alone was worse. He was about to ask when Bowser intended to free him, but bit his lip, afraid of the answer. Bowser was acting kindly enough now, and Luigi wanted to keep it that way. He pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed, slipping off his shoes. 

“Good,” said Bowser, who then dove into bed with enough force to bounce Luigi onto the floor. Peering down at him, he added a sheepish, “Sorry…” and extended a claw. Luigi was embarrassed, sore, tired, and now quite irritated, but he took the claw without much thought. 

Painfully aware of Bowser watching him, Luigi slipped under the sheets completely to remove his overalls and shoved them to the end of the bed. When he emerged, Bowser was still facing him, but his eyes were droopy. A magnificent yawn broadcast his vicious fangs, shining in the lamp light. Luigi let out a tiny whimper at this, but Bowser didn’t notice. Instead he smiled and wrapped a great arm around the human’s chest. 

This was just too much. With a yelp Bowser definitely heard, Luigi dove back under the covers and made himself as small as possible, not daring to try to run out of the room, not when he knew his legs would shake so. He heard Bowser’s voice, as if from very far away, say, “I...I won’t do that again, Luigi…”

Luigi still shivered, but he listened, taken off guard by being called his name for the first time in a while. He’d though Bowswer had forgotten again. What else did he remember about him, he wondered. 

“I promise...come on up here.” A pause, and then, “Please?”

Luigi sighed, unable to dismiss the sincerity in that voice. He scooted back up but immediately turned his back to the terrifying creature, half expecting claws to sink into it. Instead Bowser’s thick hair tickled the back of his neck, and the weight of his body pressing into the mattress nearly sinking Luigi into him. 

“Do you...do you need to be so close?” he found the courage to ask, trying to sound bold and demanding, but all that came out was a whine. 

“I don’t want you to get too cold,” Bowser replied, and in such a serious tone that Luigi had to look at him to make sure he wasn’t just messing with him. He looked serious, but with soft eyes. He also looked worried about how Luigi would answer, or was that just the human’s imagination?

A million retorts came to mind--certainly Mario would have fired off a devastating quip by now, but Luigi was just too tired. And Bowser was right, it was cold in that room, the sheets not exactly up to snuff. 

“Mario would kill me if I bring you back frozen,” he added with a playful gleam in his eye, and a toothy grin. 

Luigi just looked at him a moment and sighed in defeat, plopping back down on his side. No more was said that night. He held onto the side of the mattress as Bowser got up to turn out the light and came back to lie behind him. Luigi felt the huge body lie heavily and teasingly close to his back, his breath shooting out from his nostrils and down Luigi’s neck. He vowed to stay awake all night to make sure Bowser didn’t try anything, but fell asleep within moments. 

As sunlight streamed in the next morning, Luigi listened to Bowser’s slow, rhythmic breathing. By now the Koopa’s body was somehow even closer against his, and he’d brought one powerful thigh up to rest on top of Luigi’s legs. With some effort he pulled his legs free to prevent losing blood circulation. Still asleep, Bowser just curled up even tighter around Luigi’s body. Still, he kept his claws to himself. 

He must not have slept long, because Luigi was still so tired, so worn out. He glanced over his shoulder at Bowser several times, knowing he wanted to tuck himself into those powerful arms. He knew he should be angry, vengeful, scheming against the awful brute, but instead he wanted to lift that massive thigh back up and scoot under it. He wanted that warmth, that secure feeling of being held. 

But it could not be, he knew that. It could never be, for so many reasons, and as his mind went through them all, he broke into soft, silent tears, letting out the stress of the past few weeks. In all these nefarious attempts, Bowser had not hurt him or allowed him to be hurt--not physically. Perhaps Luigi was mistaking an absence of abuse for kindness, but he really thought the big lug was kinda...sweet. He certainly appreciated Bowser’s restraint last night and now wished, despite himself, that he could have passed the night well within his arms. 

The shaking of his body awakened Bowser. Luigi felt a heavy claw slip over his shoulder and grasp it. It startled him, but he relaxed into the hold. “Time to bring you home,” he said, his voice gravelly, low, but genuine. 

Luigi sniffled and nodded in answer, curling up tighter. As Bowser got up, Luigi reached down for his overalls and slipped them on with the rest of his clothing, while tears streamed down. He didn’t even bother trying to hide it, and Bowser didn’t address it, busying himself with his studded arm bands.

Luigi was just glad he didn’t have to wait out another drawn out battle between his brother and his captor; he was just too tired to deal with all that. He knew this would happen again, and frankly would rather it happened to him instead of the Princess, who had enough to deal with. 

Unlike the other times, though, Luigi did something different. As the airship lowered and Bowser hurled threats and insults down at Mario, Luigi let his hand fall into one of those giant claws before leaping down. For just a second, he squeezed it. He was blushing hard but fortunately he had his back to Bowser, and Mario was too focused on fighting to notice. But, unless Luigi was imagining things, he thought he heard a slight hitch in Bowser’s voice, and a stumbling to his words as he argued with the braver Mario. 


End file.
